The Tale of Harris Puertos Luck
by DeadLuck666
Summary: When Harry starts having strange dreams, his world starts to change dramatically when he meets a strange dog and a blue haired boy. But what does this have to do with a teenage girl interested in adopting him? And what is the world of Shan-ta? [Rated T for mild cussing in different languages, suggested themes and violence] AU/Slight Cannon [Multiple reference cross-overs]
1. Dream

**This entire story is dedicated to my few friends: FantasyDreamer244, Starskulls, and TerminallyCapricious132 who wrote of ****worlds**** for me to escape to in the dark, gloomy times of my life. (and of course to my fabulous dog Hannah :D)  
>Thank you.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that, belongs to the wonderful and fantastic writer J. K. Rowling.**

**Warning: There are many references, uses, and some appearances of characters outside the Harry Potter book series (there are just to many to list) that will be featured throughout this story. I do not own at least 9 and 3/4 of them. :)**

**Second Disclaimer: If you can recognize any of the cameo(s) or reference(s), let me just be up front and say I don't own them and that they belong to their rightful ****creators.**

**THANK YOU AND ENJOY! XD**

* * *

><p><em>This is the tale of Harris Puertos Luck, otherwise known as 'The Boy-Who-Lived'.<em>

_Now, when you've read that, you'll be thinking of a little boy who sleeps in a cupboard under the stairs of Number 4 Privet Drive called 'Harry Potter'; and, in truth, you would be correct. Saying as they are one int the same person._

_So let me rephrase this..._

_This is the story of how a boy called Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, became later on known Harris Puertos Luck. Heir to the Luck family (and many inter titles)._

_And, like where most stories begin, ours starts in the most powerful place of anyones mind, his mind..._

**_Our Dreams._**

_**~ In the Dreamscape ~**_

Once again, Harry stood on the sandy shore of an unknown beach. The wind gently blowing through his short, messy auburn hair.

For the last several days it had been the same over and over again, standing in the same hazy scenery. And yet, unlike the past the other times when he had always seemed to be alone in this sandy dream world. It was no longer the case this time. As Harry stared at the crystal blue sea lapping against beach's shore he suddenly heard a series of barks come from his right side. Turning towards the sound, he saw a black and white Irish Border Collie running towards him.

It was smaller than the ones he had seen in pictures from the local Library (which he thought was kind of strange), so he reasoned that it must be some kind of mixed breed. The approaching dog shown with a delighted expression as it ran up to Harry, jumping up and licking the his hands.

"Hello lil' doggy, whats your name?" Harry asked, giggling as the border collie's wet tongue tickled his fingers. That was when Harry noticed the smaller details. Details like how instead of a normal dogs tail, it had a long, cat-like tail with tendrils of violet and blue colored morning glory's wrapped around it. The Border Collie looked up at Harry with a brief look of confusion before making a 'hanerhah' sound with a mixture of pants and growls before it started to wag it's tail happily again.

"Hanerhah? Hanner.. Hannah... Hannah? Is that it? Is your name Hannah?" Harry asked, kneeling down in front of the collie andscratching behind one of its ears. The collie immediately replied with a joyful yap and leaned her (whom Harry now knew was a 'her') head into Harry's hand, closing her eyes in pure bliss at his touch. Harry laughed at the collies antics before asking her, "Why are you here in my dream?" Though what happened next was something he hadn't been expecting.

:_Hannah is here to guide the young lamb to Shan-ta._: She said cheerfully, causing poor Harry to lurched back in shock. Hannah smiled at him in amusement.

"Y-you... You can talk?" Harry stuttered, looking at Hannah in utter shock. Unable to believe what he was seeing in front of him.

:_Of course Hannah can talk!: Hannah said, somewhat indignantly. :Hannah can speak through thought. Hannah is also here to guide the young lamb to Shan-Ta!_: She yapped and started jumping around excitedly. :_Yes, yes... Young lamb follows me! Much walking to do, woof!_: And with that Hannah began to trot off down the beaches shore with Harry running close behind her. Though Hannah, being a border collie, was able run faster than Harry (even if he was remarkably faster than most children his own age).

"Hannah, please wait!" Harry called out disparately to the collie. "I don't understand, what..." But his words were trailed off just as the ground gave way from underneath him. As he fell through, falling endlessly as the dream world around him (as well as Hannah who had stopped to look at him) began blur into darkness; all becoming nothing but an empty space in his subconscious once more.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke with a jolt. Bolting upright, he looked around to find that he was sitting in his small bed in the cupboard udder the stairs in the house his relatives (the Dursleys) lived in. Harry sighed. <em>So, it was all just a dream...<em> He thought sadly. He had actually been hoping half-heartedly that it had not all been a dream and that the strange and (dare he say) magical talking dog 'Hannah' that he had met on that mysterious beach was actually real...

***BANG! BANG!*** "BOY! Get your lazy arse up right now!" Uncle Vernon shouted at the top of his lungs through the cupboard door. Startled at hearing his uncle's voice, he quickly opened the cupboard door and clambered out to stand in front of his uncle.

He looked up straight into his uncle's fat face. "Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked quietly.

"Your aunt and I are taking Dudley to the Beach today. Unfortunately we have no choice but to bring you along since Marge is out-of-town, Mrs. Figg broke her foot again (clumsy women), and no one else wants to babysit a freak for half the day." Uncle Vernon said sharply, now leaning dangerously close to Harry's face. "But be warned, _boy_. If you so much as any kind of freakishness while we're out you'll wish you had died the same night along side with your useless parents." With Uncle Vernon's threat now said, he walked off into the kitchen where the aroma of bacon being cooked drifted from.

Harry gulped with the subconscious fear of what his uncle would do (for Uncle Vernon's threats were almost always followed through with).

Even before the age of six, Harry knew he was not normal. He could always do things no one else could. He could make things float on their own, he could repair things that his cousin broke and then blamed him for, he could heal faster than anyone 'normal', and he sometimes would he end up some where he previously wasn't. And because Harry could do these things, his relative called him a 'freak'. Because Harry could do these things, his uncle and cousin beat his in a said attempt to 'beat the freakishness out'. It was because this, Harry guessed, that his relatives despised him with such a passion. Harry knew this and accepted it as his personal curse in life, and he managed to live with it all the same.

Despite the Dursleys wishing to have other people believe that Harry was a delinquent trouble maker, Harry was by far (if anything) more intelligent than most children his own age what with being forced to do all of Dudley's homework as part of his chores to 'earn his keep' as his aunt would say. Since Dudley always got B plus', A's, or A plus' that was saying something (though Dudley always got all the credit for Harry's hard work in the end). All in all, Harry wasn't loved and he had no friends, since Dudley had threatened all the kids in the neighborhood not to be friends with 'the freak'.

How sad it was for little Harry indeed...

Shaking himself out of his thoughts and memories, Harry turned around and went back into his cupboard to put on his best of Dudley's hand-me-down clothes and tried to make himself look somewhat presentable to the presence of others. The two pleasant things about the upcoming trip being that, 1. He wouldn't have to do any chores today; and 2. He might actually enjoy going to the beach (even with his relatives being there).

Who knows, he might even make some friends of his own for a change.

* * *

><p>It took forty-seven minutes and ten pit stop to reach 40 Beach Rd just outside of Portishead. Dudley wasted no time getting out the car with his bucket and spade and running to leave his parents, and cousin, to bring the rest of the supplies they had brought. Through once again Harry was left to do all the work in the end with his aunt and uncle trudging after their son looking for a good place on the beach to set up.<p>

It took Harry awhile to unload the two coolers full of food and soda-pops, in addition to all of Dudley's beach toys. As well as seven towels, a large bottle of sunscreen, two umbrellas, and three chairs and then drag it all over to where his aunt and uncle were impatiently waiting.

They then took it upon themselves to finish setting everything up while Aunt Petunia shooed him off muttering, "We don't want people to think we're related to a little freak like you." So Harry went of to find something to do _away_ from his cruel relatives.

And as it turns out there were lots of things Harry could do on the beach! Such as exploring the shore for seashells, to wading through the shallow tides looking for crabs and starfish, which there seemed to be a great quantity of (the crabs I mean).

At one point Harry found a pound coin and was even able to buy a small ice-cream cone from a nearby snack bar. Harry had never tasted anything so good and so sweet before in his entire life at Privet Drive with his relatives, seeing as they would rather starve him than give him any of their precious food, but he was able to survive well enough even if he was extremely smaller than other kids his age.

When Harry had reluctantly finished eating his ice-cream he decided to do more exploring along one of the more secluded sides of the beach. It was quite in this area of the beach. No one had decided to set up their belonging here and everyone else was playing in the water at the other far end of the shore. Harry found a few more shiny shells and pocketed them for later. And it was like that for a while where he would com the sand for shiny shells to pocket, that is, until a glint of light flashing of a metallic surface (that was defiantly _not_ some shiny sea shell) caught his attention...

Harry knelt down on all fours to get a better look and sure enough there, laying in the sand at his feet, was a sliver key. Delicately picking it up with his thumb and index finger he saw a thin, matching silver chain trail after the key that Harry now held, its metal warm to the touch from laying beneath the suns' light.

_It's very beautiful_, Harry thought. The handle grip was formed and detailed in a way that made it almost look like a face, like something from a fairy tale where the main character finds a magic key that unlocks the door to a magical world. But he just sighed; knowing this could never be. For his uncle had already made it quite clear early on in his life that _magic_ simply wasn't real ever since he had told his aunt and uncle about his dream with the flying motorcycle.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

_Three year old Harry Potter stood in the kitchen door way at where his relative sat eating the food he had just made for them. All morning he had been thinking of the strange dream he had had or maybe it was a memory of a past life kind of thing. So Harry did what any curios toddler did when they were confused; they asked an adult._

_"Uncle ver'n, can mot'rcicles fly?" Harry asked from where he stood innocently. __Upon hearing such a question his uncle spewed out his morning coffee like the geyser 'old faithful' all over his wife petunia who gave a shriek of surprise while her son Dudley laughed mirthfully at their expense. __Uncle Vernon then turned slowly to face Harry, his face dark and stoney._

_"What did you say boy?" He asked in a dangerous voice Harry all but recognized to well._

_Harry shrunk back a little in fear and gulped before replying, "N'thing, I jus ask if __mot'rcicles can-" But before Harry could Finnish speaking, a fist connect with his __cheek, sending the small boy spiraling backwards in a cry of pain._

_"NEVER," Uncle Vernon yelled angrily as he started getting up and walking over to the small child shaking on the ground, "SPEAK SUCH FILTH IN FRONT OF MY SON YOU RUDDY, WORTHLESS, FREAK!" He then kicked Harry in the side while he was still incoherent of his surroundings, causing Harry to cry out as another wave of pain washed over him. This, of course, only made his uncle kick him harder. In the background Harry heard his cousin laughing as his 'Daddy' beat up the 'Freak'._

_Eventually Harry blacked out and the last thing he remembered was waking in the darkness of his cupboard feeling very sore, but otherwise fine._

_**~ End of Flashback ~**_

Harry shuddered at the memory. That had been one of the worst beatings he had ever gotten from his uncle. After that, he had been locked up in his cupboard for almost entire week without food or water, the only reason he was let out sooner was because Aunt Petunia was applaud by the rancid smell that came from inside and forced Harry clean it out.

He sighed again, this time more pitifully. Oh, how he wished magic was real. How he wished it could take him away to a place that was safe and full of people that would love him even if he was a freak. It was after this thought that Harry started to hear a humming of sorts sounding out from all around him quietly, then getting louder and louder. Until it was to the point that the humming drowned out the sound of the waves and even the approaching creature from behind. In a single bound the creature leaped towards him. With a surprised yelp Harry was knocked down on to the sandy ground, losing his grip on the silver key. For a while the two struggled, Harry and the creature, rolling over and over again util Harry managed to push the creature off of him.

:_Can we do that again?_: A familiar voice said happily. _But... It can't be!_ Harry thought as he remembered his dream. _Can it though...?_

He quickly sat up immediately, want to know if his thoughts where right or not. What he saw next made his jaw drop nearly a foot. For there, merely inches away from his own face was a dog. And not just any dog, but a cat-like dog. And not just any cat-like dog, but the exact same cat-like dog from Harry's dream.

:_Whatcha staring at?_: Hannah asked. Harry blinked, suddenly realizing how rude he was being at this moment. Getting to his feet and brushing some sand sand off himself he stared at Hannah, the collie from his dream earlier that morning.

Harry could have said many thing just then, the first thing I would have said would have been along the lines of "_The hell is going on here?!_", but all that was able to spill from Harry's lips was one word. Just one.

"How?" He asked in hoarse voice.

Hannah tilted her head, an obvious look of confusion written all over in doggy features. :_'How' what?_:

"I mean, how is it possible that your _here_ when you were in my _dream_ earlier this morning?" Harry repeated himself, explaining his question more elaborately this time. Finally, Hannah seemed to understand the question.

Giving Harry a toothy smile, and replied simple, :_Magic._:

Baffled, Harry started to say, "But magic doesn't-" But a voice Harry most dreaded to hear that very moment ripped through the air. "HEY LOOK, THERE'S THE FREAK OVER THERE!" Harry looked towards the sand dunes from where the voice had come from and his face drained of it's color. Dudley had found him. Not only that but apparently had made minions out of some of the local kids on the beach.

Hannah bent her head low with her ears pulled back and shifted her body closer down to the ground.

:_Who be that?_: She growled through bared teeth. Dogs, even cat-like dog breeds, are able to sense the fear from other living beings; and in addition they can also sense a threat when close by (and Dudley was no acceptation).

"That," Harry whispered in reply, "is Dudley..."

It was then that Hannah, Guide (First Class), made a decision that would be crucial for the survival of this boy.

:_Run._: She said and took off like a bullet in the direction away from Dudley and his cronies. Harry followed suit and bolted in the same direction, only to skid to a halt when something shinning at his feet. The key! Harry thought, remembering the strange key he had found. He glanced back towards Dudley and saw him and his cronies hurriedly climbing down the dune and running straight at him. With no time to waste, he scooped up the silver key in one go and took off again; never looking back.

The pair ran like the wind. At some moments Harry felt like his feet weren't touching the ground at all! But not even once did they stop to see if Dudley had stopped chasing them. They both ran and ran, never noticing the ground under their feet blur from sand to concrete. Though when they eventually did finally stop, too out of breathe to run any further that they saw the wooden planks under foot.

Panting heavily with both hands on his knees, Harry managed to say in between intakes of air, "I ***_gasp_*** think ***_gasp_*** that ***_gasp_*** we lost them***_gasp_***..." Hannah said nothing but wagged her tail none the less. "Where are we anyway?" Harry asked when he cold breathe properly again.

:_A ship dock, I would imagine._: Hannah answered. As if it was rather obvious that they were in a ship dock, what ships and boats tied up around them. :_In fact,_: she continued while walking off; away from Harry, :_I think I know someone from this dock..._:

Harry, now curious by what she meant by that, quickly tossed the silver key-necklace around his neck and hurriedly followed after Hannah. Though Harry had no idea where they were going, Hannah seemed to know these docks like the back of her tail.

* * *

><p>After endless minutes of walking they came to a stop at a small gondola-like boat with a figure, a boy much older than Harry, bent over trying to untangle a fishing net. The older boy wore a simple brown shirt with a pair of grey knee-high shorts, but wore no shoes, and had... Blue hair? At first Harry thought it was just his imagination, but as it turns out the he really did have blue hair! When he did not seem to notice their presence, Hannah gave a loud bark that made the poor guy jump in fright.<p>

The 'blue haired boy' (as that was what Harry called him in his mind) turned around sharply and glared at Hannah with burning red eyes before returning to the net and continued to untangle it. "What do you want, Hannah?" He said irritably. Ignoring the strange boy's fowl temper, Hannah started to wag her tail happily.

:_Now, don't be like that; we just came to ask for a lift.:_ At the mention of 'we' the blue haired boy halted in untying a rather stubborn knot and looked up again, only this time noticing the small child also standing next to Hannah.

"And who is the child there?" He asked gabbing his head towards Harry. "Not another sheep, is he? You know the others don't like it when you bring them home as you please."

Hannah reared her head up and gave an indignant bark. :_How dare you, he is not a sheep! He is a young lamb and he is not for me, but my sister._:

The blue haired boy smirked at them and cast aside the fishing net. "For your sister, eh?" Said, looking at Harry with new found interest. "Well I guess I have no choice but to give you two a lift then. Hop on, welcome aboard the Crab-Scuttler!"

Hannah of course jumped in without a second thought, while Harry still stood on the dock looking hesitantly at the boat.

_Should I?_ He thought quietly to himself, _If I go back now I'll most certainly get a beating from Uncle Vernon, but..._ He shook his head and too climbed in after after his doggy friend.

When everyone was seated, the blue haired boy untied the boat from a post on the pier. Then he took out a long rod and push the boat off away from the wooden pier and out to the sea. Harry gave the blue hair boy one last weary look before deciding to just stare out across the waters. Watching as they got further and further away from the docks of Portishead...

And yet even further away from the Dursleys.

* * *

><p><strong>Two reviews for chapter two, <em>so there! Ha!<em> Hope some readers enjoyed this. :)**

**Chocolate Frogs and Butter Beer for everyone!**  
><strong>DL666<strong>


	2. A New World

At some Harry had fallen asleep during the boat ride and someone (most likely the blue haired fisher boy) had placed a worn wool blanket over him. When he pushed the blanket off of himself, Hannah was curled up next to him with one eye cracked open.

Harry looked around still feeling a bit groggy only to see that they were surrounded by miles upon miles of salty water in all directions. "Um, Sir? Where are are we?" Harry asked timidly.

"Hmm, about 500 miles inward of the Pacific Ocean." The fisher boy responded. "By the way," he then added (maybe as an after thought), "my name is Blue, what's yours?" Harry turned around in his seat and looked at the strange boy now known as 'Blue'.

"Harry... My name is Harry." Harry said quietly, giving a shy smile. Blue looked down at Harry from where he stood, nodded once also giving Harry a small smile, and continued to row the boat. After awhile Harry began to feel quite hungry - as he had skipped lunch what with running from Dudley and this other kids.

"Sir? Is there something that... That I could maybe eat?" Harry asked Blue cautiously, not really knowing how he would reacted to the question. At his relatives home he would be smacked across the face if he even dared ask such things like 'could I eat', etc. In fact he wasn't really allowed to ask any questions at all. It was one of the many rules, that if Harry ever broke, he would get punished for, but strangely enough he wasn't scared of hawking Blue or Hannah question. Sure, he was a bit nervous, but not frightened, not terrified.

"You hungry?" Blue asked. When Harry nodded he continued. "You see that box there underneath the fishing net? Inside that should be half a sandwich leftover from my lunch along with some other stuff, I ain't going to eat it, so you can't go ahead at have it. And just call me Blue, no 'sir'."

"Okay..." Harry replied, crawling over to the box Blue had indicated and found the half sandwich, a bottle of water, and even an apple. Harry looked back towards Blue, but when he saw Blue nod once Harry didn't hesitate in devouring the food and water like a wot that hadn't eaten in ten days; which was a bit of an over statement... It had been four days, not ten. It was around the time that Harry downed the last of the the water that he realized the gondola-like boat of theirs was slowing to a halt. Harry knew that, where ever they were headed, they couldn't have reached it already. They were still in the middle of the ocean!

"This should be be just a good spot as any other," Blue spoke up then, "Hannah would you do the honors?"

Now little Harry was a very cleaver child, but he also had a big imagination and at this moment that imagination was in full gear. Hannah wagged her tail and started moving towards where Harry sat.

_Wait!_ His mind screamed, _Are they going to kill me and dump my body here?_

He started to scramble as best he could away from the approaching dog, only, Hannah didn't stop in front of him but just scampered past and to the very front of the gondola. :_OPEN GATES TO THE HIGHER REALM! LET PASS THROUGH YOUR GRACE!_: Hannah shouted over the waves.

In that moment something miraculous happened. Right in front of them a swirling point of bright, shimmering, colorful light appeared out of thin air. And started getting bigger, going under the water just a bit, until it was wide enough for even a small dingy to go through. Then the gondola began moving again, only this time towards the spinning vortex of colorful light. Harry gripped the sides of the gondola, have tempted to just through himself over now. Forgetting the fact that he was in the middle of the ocean with no where to go.

"I know what your thinking there." Blue's voice chided from behind Harry. He turned to look at the fisher boy who had just spoke. "Just stay put, we're almost home." He continued.

_Home?_ Harry thought, tilting his head slightly. _But, wasn't 'home' back at Number 4?_

Staring straight ahead, he stirred the gondola right in. Immediately Harry witnessed a thousand color he had never even dreamed of being real. Purples and blue, reds, oranges, yellows, and magentas. Gold, silver, everything you could begin to think of was there; swirling around the three.

As soon as they had past through the strange vortex-like portal, it immediately closed up behind them and Harry could already sense the difference in where they were. Before the sun had shawn high in the sky symbolizing it being around noon, but now the sky was becoming darker and the sun was beginning to set behind them. The air was cold and nippy to the point that Harry began to see his own breathe. He tried to keep himself warm by wrapping his arms around himself, but with Dudley's hand-me-downs it was almost impossible.

"W-what just happened?" Harry asked through chattering teeth.

"We just went through a 'Rift'." Blue said, all while using his long rod to row them and the boat towards the shore ahead. After a few seconds Harry ask another question about their surroundings.

"Why is it so cold?"

Without stopping or so much as looking at Harry Blue replied a little bit old fashionably, "Tis' the end of Winter here, but soon enough Spring will come and bring warm days with it."

Harry nodded. Then he asked, "Where is 'here'?"

This time Blue stopped rowing all together and stared down at Harry in surprise. "You don't know where 'here' is?" He asked, sounding rather shocked at Harry's question. Harry just shook his head. Blue then sighed, pulling the rod out of the water and sitting cross-legged in front of Harry with it on top of his lap.

"Firstly Harry, you most understand that we are no longer in England as, in fact, this is another dimension entirely." Blue began. Harry was about to ask what he meant by that, but Blue raised his hand to silence him. "Before you ask anything, let me finish. Secondly, this dimension that you are in is called by those who live here 'The World of Shan-Ta' which is part of the Ether Realm. Here, Dreams and Nightmares are and can be just as real as you or I as long if we believe strongly in such things. There is obviously a lot that you need to know and I'm actually surprised Hannah here-" At saying this, Harry's attention was returned to the cat-like dog creature that technically 'saved' him. "-has not told you this much yet."

Hannah gave them both a sort of apologetic look. :_I was going to, but you sort of beat me to it._: She said sheepishly.

Harry was still confused however and was becoming more frustrated the more Blue explained. "But how is that even possible? How could Hannah been able to get to that shore in my _dimension_, as you say we are currently in another, when she was in my dream to begin with!?" Harry shouted, finally loosing his temper.

"Hold yer' tongue child! There's no need to get so bent out of shape, I'll answer your questions but only if you keep a civil tongue with me." Blue said sternly. Harry shrunk back when Blue scolded him. Harry apologized and remained silent, looking up expectantly at Blue until he spoke again.

"Thank you." Giving him a curt nod and continued. "Now to answer your question; the reason that all of this is possible is because this world, this dimension, has an _extremely_ large amount of magic already existing in it that causes a lot of strange things to happen. Note that it's mostly harmless, but strange none the less at times. Anyway, the reason Hannah was able to be in your dream to begin with is because of the 'Rift'. The 'Rift' is a kind of magic that allows one to travel through time, space, and other dimensions. Your dreams count as a separate dimension on there own that is most commonly known as 'The Dreamscape' or 'The Astral Plane'. Though only Guides, such as Hannah, are able to learn how to create and use them freely. Though the 'Rift' magic isn't the only magic available, it is among the most powerful kind."

Harry sat thinking hard on what Blue had just told him. "But my uncle said there's no such thing as magic and that those who believe in magic are filthy freaks... Like me..." Harry spoke the the last part just a little above a whisper.

Blue frowned at what Harry had just said and looked at the small boy that sat in front of him - and I mean _ACTUALLY_ looked - he noticed Harry's thin frame and the over sized grey and warn clothes he wore, and most of all, the sad and defeated green eyes that lay under a fringe of auburn hair.

"Hannah, I'm assuming KANI sent you, yes?" Blue suddenly asked. Hannah gave the blue hair fisher boy a puzzling look but nodded.

:_Aye, fetch young lamb and bring back safely. Why ask?_:

Blue shook his head. "It's nothing..." He said, brushing off Hannah's question. He carefully stood up and returned to rowing then towards shore. But before he put the rod back into the water he spoke to Harry in a soft voice, "Your uncle lied to you, Harry." And with that, all three remained silent for the rest of the journey.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, when they had reached the sandy shore and the day was at twilight. Blue jumped out of the boat to push it the rest of the way onto the beach, then he helped Harry out while Hannah jumped out crying something about 'Land! Glorious land!' and such.<p>

"That there is my house," Blue said pointing to a small Sea Cottage a little ways further up the beach, "it's not the most pleasant of homes in comparison to one of the fancier Beach Manors that the richer folk in Watersong use, but for me it's good enough. At least it keeps the rain and sea out."

Harry made a 'hmm' sound to show that he had heard, trying to stay awake as his eyes starting to droop at the sudden wave of sleepiness that washed over him; due to the cold. Blue seemed to notice Harry's slowing pace and scooped him up in his arms and briskly covered the rest of the distance to the sea cottage with Hannah running ahead eagerly.

When they all reached the front door Blue adjusted his hold on Harry to one arm and with his other he pulled an old brass key from his pocket and use it to unlock the door with. The dead bolt made a loud 'click' as the front door opened inwardly, inviting its' master and his guests to come in from the cold. As soon as they had stepped int, the hearth bloomed with flame in its' fireplace giving comfort and warmth. Hannah trotted up and dragged a few pillows and a tin cotton blanket over using her canine teeth resulting in a couple mauled corners on a pillow or two. Blue then after closing the front door behind them smoothly walked across the floor over into the living room and gently laid the small form of harry's sleeping frame down upon the pillows and wrapped a corner of the blanket around him to make up for what warmth the fire could not give.

He then exited the living room before returning short with a wine bottle and glass, as well as a plate of kibble with roasted lamb and gravy lightly drizzled over it. He then sat down next to Harry who had started to squirm in his sleep. Placing the bottle and wine in front of the fire, while pacing Hannah's food to the side where she began to devour it almost instantly, Blue silently wave his hand over Harry's head.

Suddenly a black sand-like substance took the form of Harry's current nightmare depicting the scene of the night his parents were brutally murdered. Blue sighed, uncorking the bottle of wine with his bare hands with small 'pop' and pouring himself a glass.

Taking a small sip, Blue set the glass down again. "Pobre menino*, you have lived a life most would not desire having. Even now you are plagued by nightmares of the past," he spoke softly running his hand through the boys' auburn hair, "let us see if there is nothing that can be done about them…"

Hannah beat her tail against the floor. :_Sing!_: She chanted. :_Sing!_:

"_Hush you!_ Or there will be no point in singing if he wakes up." Blue hissed mockingly at the silly dog creature. "Now let's see…" Blue remained silent as he remembered the correct lullaby to chase away the child's Nightmares, then he cleared his throat and sang the following:

"_Caminhada longe, ó Papão,_

_partir que parte superior do telhado;_

_Deixe o pouco sono menino_

_um sono tranquilo._

_Você não acordá-lo agora._

_Dormir, dormir, meu menino_

_não deixe que seus medos para fora._

_Feche os olhos bonitos..._

_Por causa o Papão é ido já._"

...

_"Walk away, O Boogeyman,_

_from that roof top;_

_Let the little boy sleep_

_a peaceful sleep._

_You do not wake him up now._

_Sleep, sleep, my boy_

_do not let your fears out._

_Close your beautiful eyes..._

_Because the Boogeyman is already gone."_

* * *

><p><strong>*Pobre menino: "Poor child" or "Poor boy" or something like that in Portuguese...<br>****The lullaby that Blue sang is slightly altered form I used from a traditional Portuguese Lullaby I found on the internet. :3**

**Star, Sky, your time to shine in the lime light is soon approaching!  
>Also if anyone sees a problem with spelling or grammar in the chapter, please, let me know so I can correct it. :D<strong>

**R&R**

**DL666**


End file.
